


How to Love

by KindlerOfStars



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Banter, Cassandra and Varric ship it, Dorian is cold, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love Languages, M/M, Not Beta Read, POV Alternating, Ray is a sweetheart, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindlerOfStars/pseuds/KindlerOfStars
Summary: Demonstrations of love between Dorian Pavus and Ray Trevelyan. They love each other immensely, even when they don't say it.
Relationships: Dorian Pavus/Male Trevelyan, Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	How to Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> I've been playing more DA:I recently and being that my main run's romance is my mage Trevelyan and Dorian, I always felt like writing about them. So here, have a probably excessive amount of fluff between them.  
> Enjoy!

"Why do you always bring me to these cold places? Is it my looks? Of course, it is."

Ray sighed. This was a well-trodden conversation, many times repeated over their travels. Not that he minded. "I always bring you, Dorian. Even when it's not cold."

"I know. I still don't enjoy it here." Dorian shivered, covering his face further with some of the layers he was wearing. Once, Ray had wondered how exactly all those layers worked. It really wasn't that complicated, after having the chance to unwind them. He shook his head lightly; this was definitely not the time. _Great, the cold is getting into my head too._

They had come to Emprise du Lion to claim Suledin Keep. That being done, they moved on, and were resting in one of their camps. While Cassandra and Varric were talking by the fire, the mages sat on a nearby rock, in a somewhat private moment.

"Is it that warm in Tevinter?"

"Not... exactly? If you must know it's not just the temperature. It's the _dampness._ At least Tevinter is dry. I feel this cold in my bones, Ray. In. My. Bones."

Ray chuckled. "You're being dramatic. It's not that bad." He really shouldn't laugh, but Dorian was pouting quite adorably and if that didn't stir fondness in his chest, then he didn't know what did.

"I'm here baring my soul and you mock me," he said, crossing his arms.

 _Ah, Maker, he has that frown he does when he's upset._ "I would _never_ mock you, Dorian. You know that." Ray paused to reach for his hand. "We work well together and you're a skilled mage." _And if you're with me, I can protect you._ "But yes, to answer to your earlier question," he added, smirking. "Your looks do make for a good sight."

Dorian smiled, squeezing his hand back. "Ah. I knew it."

"And I laughed because you were being..." He gestured vaguely. "Endearing."

"That's absurd. I'm not endearing, I'm stunning. There's a stark difference."

Ray hummed, not trusting himself with a verbal answer, which would be saying one can easily be both. Dorian squinted at him, starting to reply, but never got to actually do it.

"Oh, for the love of-. You two are completely ridiculous." The two men practically jumped, reaching for their staves, relaxing upon realizing it was Varric.

"Look, Sparkler. Our friend Herald here is complimenting you. Take it, personal advice."

Dorian huffed, mildly amused. "Pray tell, how am I cute then?"

"Eh, you _were_ pouting. I suppose it would be charming to someone who loves you to the Free Marches and back, right?"

Dorian spluttered, half choking, turning bright red, as did Ray, who had suddenly decided to walk to the tent, muttering about getting a book.

Cassandra turned to Varric as he came back to the fire, laughing to himself. "You shouldn't tease them like that."

"What, Seeker, are you getting soft?"

"No." She scoffed, then glanced at the couple again. Trevelyan had returned, and they seemed to be reading a book together. "They simply... seem happy. And like they genuinely care for each other."

"Oh, I don't doubt that for a second. In fact, it only makes it even funnier."

"You're incorrigible, Varric."

"I'm researching! How else am I going to accurately depict the noble Inquisitor and his gallant Tevinter mage? Sworn companions _and_ lovers. I'm sure everyone expects it to be scandalous but I'm going for a ridiculously bordering on disgustingly in love feel here.

Cassandra nodded, a hint of a smile on her face. Varric had a point. She could see it; she was a romantic after all.

* * *

They arrived to Skyhold a few days later, right at dawn in a freezing morning, and the couple went together to their (at this point shared) quarters.

There was a piece of clothing on the bed, which Dorian noticed immediately. "Is this dales loden wool?" It was a soft finely stitched mantle, overlaid with intricate snake-like patterns.

Trevelyan beamed at him, looking absolutely way too pleased with himself. "Yes."

"What for?" He already knew the answer. Of course, he did. Dorian knew that Ray also appreciated elaborate sets, yet not to this level. And only one person would give him something with so much thought and care.

"It's for you. I hoped that you would like it." Ray moved over, taking the cloak from his hands, and wrapping it around Dorian's neck and shoulders. "It suits you."

It felt blessedly warm in comparison to the chilly morning air. "Like it? I'll _cherish_ it forever. Especially because it came from you." A flash of suspicion then crossed his expression. "Did you send messenger birds ahead of us for this?"

"...No?"

"You're a terrible liar, Amatus."

"Maybe I am, or maybe I'm not. Still, it was worth it." _I love you._

"In that case, thank you. Truly." _I love you too. Without a doubt._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! And stay safe everyone.  
> PS: I might have another idea to continue this. However, life stuff may not let me. If that happens, please bear with me.  
> And yes, first chapter's title comes from Hozier's "Sunlight".  
> Translations:  
> Amatus - term of endearment in Tevene. It is implied to be something like "beloved".


End file.
